f1fanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Nic Morley
Nic Morley (RoboCAT99) is an Australian online Formula One driver, currently competing in the Official Junior F1Fanatic PS3 World Championship. The Australian was born in Tasmania on the 2nd of April 1994. RoboCAT is currently racing for Virgin Racing, however has also raced for Renault F1 and Scuderia Ferrari. RoboCAT99's original name was MorleyGP before he changed it at the Monaco GP in the 1st Official Junior F1 Fanatic PS3 World Championship. Nic Morley got his first taste of an F1 game on the playstation in 2003, at 8 years of age. The game was F1 2001, he has also played quite a few other F1 games. These include F1 2001, F1 2002, F1 2003, F1 2005, F1 2006, F1 Championship Edition, F1 2009, F1 2010 and F1 2011. The Australian had also played F1 1997, however this was only a demo. Around the middle of 2007 RoboCAT started to get right into F1, despite watching the Australian Grand Prix for many years before that. Since the start of 2008 RoboCAT hasn't failed to watch every single race, qualifying most of the time too, even if this did mean staying up late. Since watching his first F1 race, which was the 2002 Australian Grand Prix; coincidently Mark Webber's F1 debut, Webber has remained as RoboCAT's favourite F1 driver. Personal Life Nic Morley was born in Tasmania, Australia on the 2nd of April 1994. He greatly enjoys F1, and see's it as defiently his favourite ever sport. He also own's a pet cat; which Morley bases his F1F avatar on. Helmet Nic Morley's helmet consists of four main colours. These are blue, red, white and black. His racing number '99' is also located on the back of his helmet. 'ROBOCAT' is written across the bottom of his helmet on each side. F1F Formula One PS3 World Championship Season 1 In mid January 2011 it was anounced that RoboCAT would be competing at the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix as a guest driver at Renault. His first race wasn't so good after a dissapointing qualifying session, it got worse as he wasn't able to complete the first corner after being rammed up against the wall. Clearly being dissapointed the Australian was still eager to get back to racing, however it wasn't to be with Renault. Only just a couple of day's after the race it was officially confirmed that the Australian would race full time at Virgin Racing. His first two races at Virgin were not so good after being unable to finish either race. The Singapore Grand Prix and the Monaco Grand Prix were both ended early for RoboCAT after crashing out due to an unreasonable amount of lag. After his first three races, all ending in a DNF the Australian was determanied to come back stronger. This wasn't the case unfortuently as he was forced to sit out of the Turkish Grand Prix and the British Grand Prix after having trouble joining to the online lobby. RoboCAT was angered by this that he felt like quiting, however he admitted it was all in the heat of the moment. RoboCAT was succesfully able to join the next round at the German Grand Prix, however it was not for Virgin. The Australian ditched them for a more 'better' Ferrari which sparked a bit of controversy. Asanator who was Ferrari's regular driver was unable to make the race. Virgin Racing were dissapointed with RoboCAT's move, instead they signed bradley1314 for that race. RoboCAT's hopeful race with Ferrari was one to forget after finishing a measly 8th. RoboCAT had also described that race as the worst he has in a long time. It was confirmed that RoboCAT would return to Virgin Racing for the remainder of the season. RoboCAT went on to claim 5th at the Valencian Grand Prix and again at the Bahrain Grand Prix. The next race; the Belgian Grand Prix, RoboCAT finished the race in 6th. However the final race was a dissapointing one after retiring from a crash. RoboCAT finished the season in 10th place with 50 point's. Season 2 RoboCAT was confirmed to have signed up to Force Lotus for season two; partnering Ed. RoboCAT had endured a very difficult season, only managing to finishing three races. Most of them he couldn't make. RoboCAT qualified 4th for hsi home event; however being taken out on the first lap, could only manage 8th. The British and German Grand Prix's, RoboCAT could not make. RoboCAT fisnihed 7th with badly worn tyres in Valencia. Retired at the Turkish Grand Prix after being wiped out completly on lap one. Was classified 6th at the Korean Grand Prix; though could not finish as he was wiped out by Brooksy with a few laps remaining. RoboCAT then could not manage to finish the next four races. The Bahrain, Monaco, Singapore and Belgian Grand Prix's. After had what been a very difficult season RoboCAT withdrew from the championship. It was confirmed later that RoboCAT was very dissapointed by the lac of respect in the series; after having his race ended numurous times by other drivers. Four rounds later, RoboCAT returned at the Dan Wheldon tribute race. However now on the 2011 game. The Australian returned quite strong finishing in a solid 4th place. He then later wen't on to finish in another strong 4th at the Marco Simoncelli tribute race. Missing the season finale at Abu Dhabi; RoboCAT had agreed that the level of respect had improved. RoboCAT finsihed off the season in 13th place with 30 points. RoboCAT parted way's with Force India. Season 3 In early August 2011 it was confirmed that RoboCAT would race for Red Bull Racing, replacing Brooksy who moved over to Mercedes. It was later confrimed that Colinff would be drving along side him as teamates. However in early December all entrant's had to select their car's again. On December the 14th; RoboCAT got confirmation from bradley1314 that he will be driving for Red Bull Racing. RoboCAT started the season off well in Australia. Qualifying his Red Bull in 3rd place; however the race was a dissapointment after being hit by other driver's. RoboCAT eventually finished in 8th. RoboCAT then wen't on to miss the Malaysian, Singapore and British Grand Prix's due to other commitments. The Australian returned for the Valaencian Grand Prix. Qualifying a career best in 3rd; RoboCAT finished the race in 3rd. A week later at the German Grand Prix; RoboCAT took his first ever pole position on F1F online racing. Unfortuently he was left dissapointed in the race. Being hit on the opening lap scattered his chances of finishing any higher then 6th place. The next race; the Belgian Grand Prix, RoboCAT qualified 3rd and finished 4th taking his best result of the season to date. At the Monaco Grand Prix RoboCAT's first win came. After qualifying on pole position, falling down to 9th; RoboCAT managed to push back up into the lead and take his first ever win in the series. RoboCAT was disconected from the Canadian Grand Prix during qualifying. Unable to start the race. However at the season finale Abu Dhabi Grand Prix, RoboCAT came back confident. Taking his third pole position, RoboCAT was able to take control of the race and win his second F1 Fanatic race with a comanding lead. After a strong season RoboCAT finished 5th with 82 points. Season 4 RoboCAT extended his contract with Red Bull Racing pairing up with David Adeoye. The first race of the season in Australia was a frustrating one. Qualifying in 4th, eight tenths off pole; RoboCAT struggled for pcae in the race. This didn't help however as he was involved in incidents of no fault of his own. RoboCAT qualified 11th for the Malaysian Grand Prix: his worst qualifying in a while. Though he improved through the race overtaking a number of cars; eventually finishing in 3rd. After the race he was classified 4th after a 10 second time penalty for an illegal overtake on Kevin Campos earlier through the race. The penalty was removed as it was unfair, being then propmted back up to 3rd. Olie Peacock revieved a 25 second time penalty This then finally moved RoboCAT up to 2nd. Complete Formula One results (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:Personal Life